Moment in the Rain
by Okayimobsessed
Summary: We know how Gohan felt about meeting Videl. But how did Videl feel about meeting Gohan? one-shot


**A one-shot of how Videl feels after meeting the Z-fighters and after the tournament, **

**Moment on the Rain.**

How could she fall so low?

For as long as she could remember she had always been the strongest, aside from her father. It was her the police called when the city was in trouble. She was the heroine of justice.

So why was reality so cruel? It had been an ego blow beyond compare meeting the Z-warriors. She didn't hold the power in her whole body that hey held in one finger.

Make no mistake, she loved Gohan and his family and his friends like her own family. They had accepted her into their strange group with open arms. Not to mention Chi-Chi constaly pestered her about marrying her 'baby boy', and there was always the occasional remark of her bearing the newest generation of the Son family. It made her blush just thinking about it.

No, she loved the Z-warriors. It was accepting reality that had her so down in the dumps.

She looked up as she felt a water splash her face. _Perfect, just what I need right now. Rain_. she thought bitterly sarcastic. She pulled her hood on as she kept walking down the streets of Satan City to destination unknown.

And to make matters worse, ever since the tournament and her 'crushing defeat' by the inhuman Spopovich, everyone had been treating her like a helpless puppy. Strangers looked at her with worry in their eyes. Whenever she walked past someone, it was always, 'I hope you're alright' or 'I saw the tournament, I'm so sorry' and even the occasional 'Do you need any help?'

HELP?!?

She was the who was supposed to give help, not get it. She was sure her match with Spopovich hurt her pride more than it hurt her body.

She pulled her hood to cover her face as people walking by gave her sympathetic looks. She was Videl Satan. She be damned before she took sympathy from anyone. Especially from people she saved on a daily basis.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a few police cars in front of a bank, that was apparently being robbed. Why hadn't anyone called her? She raced to the chief, ready to jump into action.

"What's going on? And why was I not alerted?" she demanded.

"Oh..uh, Videl. Actually we thought we'd leave you out of this one. We don't want you getting hurt." he told her. She wanted to spring on him, but controlled her overbearing outrage.

"Well, if I don't do it, who will?" she asked trying and miserably failing to hide the fury in his voice.

"We called Saiyaman. He should have this problem solved in a jiffy." he said with pride in his eyes at the hero's name, the same ride he used to show at her name.

"But this is my job!" she yelled at him.

"We're sorry. We just want to keep you out of danger. Look Saiyaman just arrived." he said as the before mentioned hero landed in front of the bank.

"Let's just leave it to…wait! Videl where are you going?" he yelled as the young fighter raced to the bank. She definitely was Mr. Satan's daughter and she had the stubbornness to prove it.

"Saiyaman, what do you think you're doing?" she asked catching the hero's attention.

"Oh, hey Videl. I.." he was interrupted by the sound of gunshots. "Hold that thought." he said as he started to run inside the building.

"Hold it!" she said as she grabbed his cape, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm coming with you.!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Let me handle this one, I don't want you to get hurt." he said as he ran inside, unintentionally throwing another striking blow at her bruised ego. She felt like crying. She walked away from the scene, not wanting to be there when he came back out. But knowing full well about his abnormal strength , she knew he would be finished and looking for her in no time at all. As she predicted, in a moment's time, he was walking behind her.

"Hey Videl, about before.."

"I don't want to talk about it." she interrupted him coldly, never slowing her pace. She refused to look at him. She would not let him see her cry. It would crush the little pride she had left.

"Look, I'm sorry Videl. I just didn't think it was your place to be."

Her Place?! She was seething in both anger and hurt now.

"Its just…"he was effectively silenced as her fist met his right cheek, knocking his glasses off. It hurt more than it should have. Physically and emotionally.

He brought a hand up to his now throbbing cheek. He dared himself to look at her and what he saw hurt more than the punch had.

She was crying.

What had he done? He looked into her eyes and only saw anger and hurt. He hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart to pieces. He wanted so badly to touch her, comfort her and protect her from the world. But had it been that same desire to protect her that had brought her to tears?

"Videl..I" he started reaching toward her. He never reached her though as she took off into the air as fast as her energy would allow.

Gohan walked into Capsule Corp, visibly down.

"Hey Gohan, what's wrong" Bulma asked concerned.

"It's Videl." Gohan answered taking a seat.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worried.

"She hates me." he answered, hurt evident in his voice.

"Why would you say.." she stopped as Gohan turned to show her his red cheek.

"She slapped you?" she asked shocked.

"punched." he corrected.

"Wow. I'm confused. What exactly happened?"

"Well, as far as I know, there was a bank robbery, she wanted to help and I told her that I didn't think it was a good idea. After I finished, I tried to explain to her, but she punched me. And when I saw her face, she was crying. I don't know what I did, but I can't stand to see her that way." Gohan.

"I get it now." Bulma said and Gohan's ears perked up. "Gohan, her prides hurt."

"What her pride?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Gohan, her pride. Think about it. Before you came into her life, she was the strongest, she was the protector of the city. But when you came, that all changed. She wasn't the best anymore. She was pushed to 2nd place. And after the tournament, people started treating her like she couldn't take care of herself. Then you unintentionally reminded her of that. Which probably explains why she hit you.." Bulma finished.

"I can't believe I never realized it before. I completely ignored the fact that trying to keep her from everything could hurt her. " he said as he dropped his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do Bulma?"

"Well, Gohan. All she wants is for someone to see her as she was before. Not to think of her as helpless, but as independent."

"You're right. I just need to prove to her that I do see her that way. And I know just the way to do it." he said excitedly. "But I'm gonna need you're help."

"Sure kiddo, anything to help young love," she said making him blush. "What do you need?"

"Well I had this idea…."he started.

Videl sat on a swing set. It had long since started pouring out, but she didn't mind. The rain matched her mood perfectly. She felt so bad for hitting Gohan. He was only looking out for her. But she had to be a bitch and punch him in the face. I bet he hates me now. she thought sadly.

She then felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey Videl." she turned around to face him. _Why did he come? Doesn't he hate me?_

"I'm so sorry Gohan. I should have never hit you. You didn't disserve that. I was…." her ramblings were cut short as she was embraced in a hug.

"Its fine, Videl. I disserved it. I should be the one apologizing. I was such an idiot. I should have never said those things to you. It wasn't my place. I know you can stand up for yourself. I know you're not weak. But I just can't help wanting to protect you. I feel obligated to. But I never knew I was hurting you in doing so. I hope you can forgive me for not realizing it sooner." he said embracing her tighter.

She was speechless. "I-I do. I forgive you Gohan."

"Thank you." he said as he pulled back to look her in the face. He smiled when he saw there was no more hurt or anger in her eyes. "But I do ask for one thing." he said.

"What is it?"

"Would you let me be there for you when you need me? I know you can take care of yourself, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I care for you way too much. I want to be there, but I also want you to want me to be there." he finished.

"Of course I want you there. I've always have. But I want something to." she answered.

"Anything."

"You have to let me be there for you too." she said.

He smiled. "It's a deal. There's one more thing though." he said as he pulled out a small box.

"What's this?" Videl asked curiously.

"A piece offering." he answered as he opened up the pulled out a watch. "it's a Saiyaman watch just like mine. I got Bulma to make it for you." he said as she put it on and pressed the button draping her in her Saiyaman costume.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said as she talked him in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah…it was nothing." he said.

"No it was." she said as she pecked him on the cheek making him blush.

But before she could fully pull away, he brought his hand to cup her mouth and brought it close to his own until their lips touched. It started off as a sweet kiss, but slowly grew more passionate.

The rain was still pouring down on them. And still it matched her mood perfectly. But instead of feeling down, she felt as light as she had in a long time. She was with Gohan sharing their very first kiss. In the rain. And she knew from that moment, that moment in the rain, that she would rise to her stature once again.

**Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!****J Review please!!**


End file.
